


serendipity

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Meet-Cute, miwa the tsundere, they’re super fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: But then, looking at Miwa’s sharp features that promise to rip Alisa to shreds, she thinks she could spend a lifetime full of touching, if Miwa let her.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyrxca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/gifts).



**serendipity** _ /serənˈdipədē/ n. _

the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

  
  


Alisa Haiba is  _ late _ .

Really, really fucking late.

She sprints across campus in her blush pink flats, which are aesthetically pleasing, but definitely not made for olympic sprints. Thankfully, the campus is relatively quiet today, so she doesn’t have to bob and weave her way through any crowds to reach the bookstore.

Realizing you forgot the one book you were supposed to buy for class thirty minutes before you’re expected to be in said class is a real bitch.

She won’t make it to class on time, she already knows, but maybe she can get away with saying she got hit by a bus with her disheveled appearance as evidence. 

By the time she slings open the door to the bookstore, she has fifteen minutes until her class. If she really hurries, she might only be late by a few minutes. There’s no one behind the counter, so Alisa rushes past, scouring the first row of shelves. This would be so much easier if she could just find someone who works here, but there’s no time. Rounding the corner to the second row, her speedy pace comes to an abrupt stop when she slams into something, sending her toppling over.

Not something.  _ Someone _ .

The someone looks up at her angrily from where she is pinned down by Alisa’s weight, caged in by the arms on either side of her head. The  _ someone _ is a very angry girl with dark waves and a mouth held taught in a furious scowl. 

“Can you get off me now?” Her voice is smooth and velvety and it takes a moment for Alisa to process what she just said.

As soon as it registers, Alisa scrambles backwards and climbs to her feet, smoothing her skirt in the process, anything to occupy her shaking hands. When the other girl rises to her feet, Alisa is finally able to fully take in the sight of her. She’s dressed in all black with tattoos lining her arms and her posture is god awful.

Alisa’s heart skips a beat.

“You need to learn to watch where you’re going.” The girl bends down to collect the books that had most likely fallen out of her arms on impact- wait! Books!

“Do you work here?!” Alisa nearly shouts in her face.

She looks Alisa up and down, dark blue eyes full of contempt. She crosses her arms defensively, shifting her weight onto her left foot. “Unfortunately. Why?”

“I’m trying to find this book for class and I’m running late. I’m so sorry for bumping into you, but can you please  _ please _ help me find it?” Alisa is desperate, tone pleading, using the full force of her carefully honed puppy dog eyes. 

“What’s it called?”

Alisa hands her the torn piece of paper with the name of the book written on it, their fingers brushing for just a second. The girl studies the paper for a moment before she looks up at Alisa.

“Follow me.” She turns to go without looking back to see if Alisa is following.

Alisa follows eagerly, hot on her heels. “Thank you so much! I’m Alisa, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Miwa,” she says, without turning to look at Alisa or slowing her stride.

They stop in front of the fourth row of shelves, Miwa eyeing one of the shelves just beyond her reach. She moves to pick up the ladder leaning against the wall off to the side, leans it against the shelf, and begins to climb. As she moves, Alisa stands just behind her, drinking in the sight of her long, slender legs. When Miwa stumbles in her ascent, Alisa’s hands shoot out automatically to grip her hips to steady her.

Alisa blushes when she realizes she has once again put them in a compromising position by moving without thinking. “Sorry,” she says sheepishly.

Miwa scowls at her over her shoulder and Alisa lets go, stepping backwards and folding her hands behind her back to avoid any more awkward touching. Alisa thinks she’s had enough for a lifetime.

But then, looking at Miwa’s sharp features that promise to rip Alisa to shreds, she thinks she could spend a lifetime full of touching, if Miwa let her.

Miwa climbs back down from the ladder, book in hand. She places it in Alisa’s waiting hands and heads off in the direction of the counter. 

Alisa doesn’t move a muscle, and finally, Miwa notices. She turns back to look at Alisa, who holds the book in front of her and keeps her eyes fixed on it, too embarrassed by what she’s about to say to meet Miwa’s eyes.

Miwa cocks an eyebrow at her and places a hand on her hip. “Aren’t you late for something? Why are you just standing there?”

“Um…” Alisa doesn’t know how to say the words. She’s never really been with a girl before. She doesn’t know how this works. Miwa might not even like girls for that matter. Even worse, she might like girls, but she doesn’t like Alisa. Pushing the thought aside, she pulls a pen from her purse, scribbling on the back of the paper with the name of the book written on it and folding it in half. She stretches out her arm to hand it to Miwa and Miwa meets her halfway to take it gingerly in her palm, as if afraid to crumble or disturb whatever is written there. When Miwa moves to open it, Alisa catches her by the wrist to stop her. “Don’t open it until after I leave.”

Miwa’s expression is nothing short of suspicious, but she obliges, tucking the note into her back pocket and turning back to continue on her way to the counter.

The transaction goes on without incident, and as Miwa places the change in Alisa’s palm, Alisa flashes her the most dazzling smile. “I hope to see you again soon, Miwa.”

Miwa flushes hot pink and Alisa pushes her way out of the door, breaking into a sprint when she hits the grass, suddenly full of self satisfaction and a burst of enery at the sight of Miwa’s sakura tinged cheeks.

  
  


When Alisa is gone from her line of sight, Miwa sighs softly and shakes her head in exasperation. She pulls the note from her back pocket, eyes scanning the delicate cursive scrawl. It’s an invitation to grab coffee and her number with a tiny heart drawn at the bottom.

Miwa’s smile stretches so far across her face it almost hurts as she remembers white-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, fishing her phone out of her pocket and typing out only one word before pressing send.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gay people are real
> 
> find me on twitter @flowerboyomi


End file.
